1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to selected alkylhydrazine and hydroxyalkylhydrazine adducts of diisocyanates and their use as antioxidants.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Organic compositions containing olefinic and other linkages susceptible to oxidation will degrade when exposed to air. In the case of petroleum fuels such as gasoline, this autoxidation may lead to undesirable gum formation and to the formation of polar materials which may contribute to the corrosive properties of the fuel. Antioxidant chemicals may be added to these organic compositions to decrease the rate of this undesirable oxidative deterioration.
Numerous compounds have been disclosed as useful as antioxidants. For example, several classes of hydrazine derivatives have been described as antioxidants. U.S. Pat. No. 1,906,044 (issued to Burk on Apr. 25, 1933) teaches that semicarbazide, 4,4-disubstituted semicarbazides and certain aromatic hydrazines have an antigumming behavior in petroleum fuels. U.S. Pat. No. 2,328,190 (issued to Burk et al. on Aug. 31, 1943) teaches that certain thiocarbazides and thiosemicarbazides containing aryl substitutents act as antioxidants in fuels.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,881 (issued to Biswell on Jan. 1, 1952) teaches that certain salts of the 1-(ortho-hydroxy-arylidene)-aminoguanidines are antioxidants.
Zinner et al, Arch. Parm., Weinheim, Germany, 1973, 306(1), 35-44, disclose the reaction of methylhydrazine with certain substituted isocyanates to yield certain disubstituted semicarbazides. However, no utility for these compounds is disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,656,350 discloses the preparation of 5-nitro-2-furaldehyde 2-(2-hydroxyethyl)-4-methylsemicarbazone. No utility as an antioxidant is recognized.
There is a need for new antioxidants which have improved effectiveness in a wide variety of applications.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide improved antioxidant compositions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide certain novel alkylhydrazine and hydroxyalkylhydrazine adducts of diisocyanate compositions useful as antioxidants.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a method of inhibiting the oxidative degradation of organic compounds.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the invention.